1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a flip-type portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used all over the world. Especially, the flip-type portable electronic devices are popular among consumers.
A typical flip-type portable electronic device includes a body member, a cover member, and a hinge assembly used to rotatably connect the body member and the cover member. To make the cover member stop at a maximal angle relative to the body member, one end of the cover member usually abuts against the body member.
However, after repeated use, the cover member and the body member may both wear out because of their frequent collision with each other.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.